


A Different Kind of Relaxation

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Client!Dean, Fingering, IATL!Dean - Freeform, M/M, Massages, Masseuse!Cas, Modern AU, kinda sorta PWP, kinky massages but still professional, professional unprofessionalness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: The Gluteal-Prostate massage is becoming more popular at spas and massage parlours. So when Dean's handed the business card for a friend of a friend who's a masseuse. He decides to give it a try.





	A Different Kind of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this longer than was probably necessary, but here we are! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely MistressPandora!

 

Dean rolls his shoulders and stretches out his neck as he sits uncomfortably at his desk. It’s been a long week, hell, it’s been a long start to the year and Dean is exhausted and tense. He’s had phone calls and meetings and meetings and phone calls, and as much as he loves his job, Dean really needs a break. Pushing his keyboard away from the space in front of him, Dean rests his head on his arms with a groan.

His email box pings. “Ugh.” Dean checks the time. It’s barely even 2pm, just another four hours to go. Just as he’s about to investigate the new email, his phone rings and he clicks his bluetooth on.

It’s another client complaining about one of their products, something that’s been suspiciously on the rise. Dean takes notes on his yellow legal pad before saying goodbye and dropping his head back on his arms. He needs coffee but he’s not supposed to have coffee this week. Maybe he could have just one. Dean stands and grabs his mug. Sam bought it for him a few years ago, it has _The best brother gave you this mug_ written on the side and never fails to make Dean chuckle when he sees it.

He passes his assistant Charlie on the way to the staff kitchen and calls in, “Coffee?”

“No thanks, because you’re not having any either!” she yells back and Dean grumbles. He should have bypassed her desk.

Instead of coffee, Dean pours himself a fruit tea. At least this tastes like pie filling. The red berry tea smells lovely and he breathes it in. It only help to relax him a little though, a coffee would definitely have been more productive.

Dean jumps a little when he feels hands on his shoulders, but quickly relaxes as they knead the tense muscles. “Holy shit, Charlie, you in the right profession?”

“You need a massage, a relaxing spa weekend or something.”

Dean turns up his nose. “I do not do _spa weekends_.”

“Not even if you’ll be relaxed and untense afterwards?” she asks and Dean whines quietly because it sounds absolutely amazing. “I have a friend, professional masseuse. Absolutely amazing, he’ll give you a discount if you say you came from me.” Charlie passes him a pale business card, ivory background with gentle green writing.

“Uhh,” Dean stutters.

“He’s hot too... for a guy... if you know what I mean.” Dean does, anyone hot in Charlie’s books much be hot as fuck.

“I don’t want an awkward boner in front of a stranger, Charlie!”

Charlie makes a sound of disgust and a hand clocks him over the back of the head gently. “And I don’t wanna know about your awkward boners!”

Dean chuckles to himself as he watches Charlie leave the kitchen.

Dean takes his tea back to his office and shuts the door. At least he can cut out the office chatter when he needs to. He opens up his music play list, bypassing his usual classic rock and clicking play on his rain songs. Guilty pleasure that he’s sure no one knows about.

The business card Charlie gave him stares at him and he pulls it closer. It has a web address at the bottom and he types it in, glancing at the door as if someone is about to charge in.

The page pulls up and it’s all in the same gentle green and ivory as the business card. There’s a clear picture on the right-hand side in black and white of who he assumes to be the owner. If this is Charlie’s friend, she’s right, he’s hot as fuck.

Clicking down to the massage list Dean begins to imagine warms hands on his back and pressing into his shoulder blades. He bets it’d feel amazing.

The list is fairly short and he reads through the sensual descriptions. The full body massage and the Indian head massage both sound the most appealing, until he stumbles into the description of the Gluteal-Prostate massage. Just the name of it has Dean squirming in his seat. He swallows thickly and reads.

_A standard full body massage followed by an intimate gluteal and prostate massage for men who are tense and stressed._

Dean’s heart is beating heavy in his chest and his mouse hovers over the _Book Now!_ button. It’s so tempting, it also feels somewhat unprofessional and wrong, but if it was so bad, would it even be on there? There’s a list of reviews too on another tab, all suggesting Castiel is some kind of God.

Dean sighs and closes it all down and drains his tea which has cooled considerably. He’ll ask Charlie later about Castiel—not about the massage he wants—just about Castiel in general.

*****

Charlie thankfully calls into his office with a message from one of his clients and before she leaves to have her lunch, Dean beckons her closer.

“How... reputable... is this Castiel?” Dean asks warily.

“Very. He’s my best friend, Dean. He’s amazing. Why are you so unsure?”

Dean wonders if he should show her the massage list but decides against it. “He’s fully certified and all?”

“Of course. Dean what’s this about—oh,”

Dean swallows and his head bobs. Charlie begins to laugh a little and Dean scowls. “Hey, this is serious.”

“I’m sorry. Yes, he’s legit and yes that is a _real_ massage and one of his more popular ones for men who are stressed. Ain’t for me but I heard it’s good. Plus, Cas is dreamy,” she says with a glean in her eye.

“Alright. Um, thanks, Charlie.”

“You’re welcome, enjoy!” Charlie throws him a wink like she’s heard all his secrets. Dean grumbles and pulls his lunch from his drawer and set it out in front of him.

Nibbling on his sandwich, Dean pulls up the web page again, it’s a hundred and forty dollars but he guesses it’d be worth it. It has to be for that price. He clicks the button, swallowing his bite of sandwich loudly. A short form pops up asking for his name, contact number, preferred masseuse and the date he wants the massage. He types in his name and contact number and looks at the drop-down list for masseuse, there’s a list of two, Castiel Novak or Benny Lafitte. Charlie recommended Castiel so he clicks on his name and then chooses a Saturday afternoon appointment. A confirmation page pops up with a price, stating he’ll have to pay on the day and he shuts his eyes as he presses _Confirm_.

He’s relieved that he’s done it afterwards and finishes off his sandwich and lunch with a small smile on his face.

An hour later his cell phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s a text from an unknown number but he opens it anyway.

 

> _Unknown_ | 3:12pm | good afternoon, I’ve received your appointment confirmation for Saturday afternoon. It will be at 2pm at Bee Sensual on first avenue. As you’ve booked for the Gluteal-Prostate massage, I’d like to ask you to give yourself a fleet enema before your arrival and have a light lunch. Regards, Castiel Novak.

This is it. Dean’s doing it. Dean changes the contact information to Castiel Novak and fires off a text to say thank you.

*****

Saturday comes around and Dean goes out to buy the fleet enema he needs along with several other items to hide the fact he bought it as if somehow the cashier wasn’t going to notice. He pays quickly and leaves the shop in a hurry.

It isn’t his first time giving himself an enema. He’d slept with a few guys in his time but he wasn’t used to it. He manages somewhat awkwardly as he showers and dries himself off, feeling fresh and light. He’d mostly gotten over his nerves the night before and is ready for his afternoon session.

The drive over to first avenue is busy with the Saturday shoppers but luckily Bee Sensual has its own parking lot around the back of the building.

Nerves come up again as he enters through the front door to the converted house, and he is greeted inside by a guy he doesn’t recognise.

“Afternoon,” the southern accent drawls. “You Dean?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Dean replies nervously.

“Ain’t nothin’ to be nervous about, Cas is great. If you come with me we’ll get you ready. I’m Benny, by the way.”

Dean follows Benny into a smaller room with sandalwood scented candles burning on a shelf and a bench to one side.

“You can get undressed in here. No one else is going to come in here until you’re finished with Cas so your stuff can stay on the bench. You’ll wanna be stripped down completely. There’s a towel for you on the bench.” Dean nods along to the instructions. “Just go on through that door when yer ready.” Benny nods toward a door on the other side of the room and Dean follows his gaze.

“’Kay, thanks.” Benny gives him one last nod and an easy smile and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Dean breathes for a moment, sitting down on the soft padded bench. He kicks off his shoes and peels off his socks before pulling off his shirt until he’s just left in his pants. The flames of the candles flicker and he’s mesmerised by the dance for a moment before he unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants.

They fall to the ground unceremoniously and Dean wonders if this is even a good idea anymore. He could get dressed and be out the door with no real loss except that Castiel has his phone number and will probably wonder where he got to. He shakes himself mentally. He’s ready for this. He is. He’s looking forward to feeling relaxed and chilled out, besides he can’t remember the last time someone else fingered him—not that this will be the same, he doesn’t think. Perhaps he should have Googled it before he came.

A light knock on the door signals Dean to the fact he’s been stalling too long and a dark mop of hair pops round the doorframe.

“Everything okay in here?” Castiel asks.

“Just fine—just a bit nervous,” He admits.

Castiel comes into the room properly and holds his hand out to Dean. “Nothing to be nervous about. I’ve been told I’m very good at what I do.” Dean shakes a Castiel’s hand and then follows the man into a slightly brighter room. A massage table with a face cut out sits in the middle of the room and shelves of scented candles and trinkets line one wall and cabinets on the other.

“If you lie down on the table on your front, we can get started.” Dean hesitates for a moment, this is weird, standing in front of the hottest guy he’s seen in months and dropping his towel. Castiel seems to catch his hesitation and moves away to grab his supplies. With that Dean feels marginally more at ease to divest the towel and folds it up onto the shelf below Castiel’s supplies. He heaves himself up onto the table and settles on his front with bits of him feeling a little squashed against the towel-covered table. The towel beneath him his soft and comfortable and his head fits perfectly in the cut out.

“Okay, I’m just going to adjust you a little bit,” Castiel warns and Dean mumbles a generic response. He feels hands touch his shoulders, pressing them down and he shifts a little with them. Castiel up turns his hands so his palms are facing upwards and adjusts his legs so they’re a little apart. He feels a little exposed but another soft towel is placed over his hips.

“We’re ready to begin now, Dean. I want you to take some nice deep breaths to start us off. In... and out... in... and out.”

Dean follows the instructions easily and can already feel himself beginning to relax.

“That’s it. You feeling comfortable?”

Dean hums and nods his head as best he can while it’s stuck in the hole.

“Okay,” Castiel says, voice rumbling through Dean. “I’m going to be using some good quality honey oil for you today.”

Then there’s hands in his hair, stroking gently against the grain before they glide to his neck, slick with the massage oil and pressing deep and gently, soothing knots and aches he didn’t know he had. He sighs with content, letting himself relax under Castiel’s skilful hands.

The heels of Castiel’s hands dig in to his shoulders, run and pull and push against his muscles and Dean fights to not tense against the pressure. It hurts a little, but he can handle it. The moment he relaxes it’ll be better, he knows. Castiel works his way slowly down one arm and then the other before returning to massage his back, chasing away the knots.

“Is this okay for you?” Castiel asks gently and Dean’s sure he can feel Castiel’s voice vibrate through him.

“Yeah...” Dean replies and he feels drunk with the sensations going through his body. There’s a pause and Castiel’s hands disappear for a mere moment.

Castiel’s hands feel cooler and softer when he next touches him, having moved from the head of the bed to the side, as more oil is worked into his shoulders and his back. The honey smells warm and he closes his eyes to it.

He relaxes once again into Castiel’s touch and feels himself slowly drifting away, imagining himself on some kind of quiet deserted island far away from phone calls and meetings. It’s glorious. Castiel palms over his hips moving the towel just a little to get where he needs to and rubs down his back and sides.

The hands move to his calves, working the oil into them with a gentle pressure, his muscles loosening with ease. He breathes in and out with a slow measure, eyes fluttering.

The room is warm enough that Dean doesn’t feel an inch of cold and he could definitely fall asleep if he gave himself the chance.

Castiel’s hands work into his ass, deep in the soft tissue and with the motion of it, Dean lets out a quiet hum.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” Castiel says quietly, hands working closer and pulling his cheeks apart slightly. “Okay, I’m going to begin the next stage. Before we proceed, I need to inject some lubricant into your anus to aid the way.”

Dean’s dick twitches. How he could he say that so seductively and blasé at the same time, Dean would never know. Dean doesn’t even hear Castiel pick up the syringe before his ass cheeks are pulled apart gently and a thin but hard and unforgiving object is pressed into the tight hole.

“Relax, Dean.” A simple command, but Dean follows it, trying his best not to let what’s happening phase him too much. This is a completely normal thing that lots of guys do. Hundreds of masseurs have the Gluteal-Prostate massage on their list.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbles, taking a breath and letting it out slowly like he’d done at the start.

“That’s it, nice slow breaths. Would you like a moment?”

“I’m good.”

“Alright.”

Castiel’s hands return to his body, slick with oil and massages his ass in long, deep, circular strokes. He can feel the lubricant inside him and then Castiel’s thumb dips into his hole before disappearing. He takes a deep breath and keeps himself relaxed. The thumb dips in again, sending tingles down his spine. Fingers run down the crease of his ass and Dean’s breath shudders with the sensation. This time a finger goes in, hooking and pressing perfectly against his prostate, before withdrawing and both hands digging into his ass.

Dean’s breathing is audible in the room, harsh as he restrains himself from making too much noise. He’s sure Castiel won’t mind but it doesn’t feel right to make so much noise in such a tranquil space. Dean’s cock is poking out between his spread legs and his toes are right on the edges of the table. It’s still comfortable, if you can call a partially squished cock that’s getting hard _comfortable_.

Castiel’s thumb drops into his hole easily and the rest of his hand curls into a fist and is being manually vibrated against his perineum. Dean’s breath hitches and quickens as he can feel his prostate being stimulated from an angle he isn’t used to.  Castiel’s clenched fingers massage the area up and down and then round in a circle before gripping between inside of him and his perineum. It feels heavenly.

Castiel’s other hand is busy stroking the back of his thigh and then the small of his back, keeping Dean from bucking his hips and remaining relaxed. With one hand resting over the top of his ass cheeks, Castiel’s thumb slips out but his hand never leaves him. Thumb circling around his hole, leaving Dean clenching and unclenching to nothing, while the other fingers at his cock.

“Okay, up onto your knees and forearms, please.” The sudden voice when Dean had been so lost in his head is a little jarring but he adjusts to the position. Dean rests his head on his arms and arches his back into the vulnerable position.

Strong hands massage more oil into the backs of his thighs, working their way up, Castiel nudges his balls a few times and his cock reacts with interest. A thumb enters him again and his prostate is stimulated gloriously. Dean takes deep measure breaths, this feels so good. He’s slightly annoyed he hasn’t done this before. A second thumb joins the first and his hole stretches achingly but accommodates it easily after a moment.

With one thumb still inside him, knuckles against his perineum, Castiel takes hold of Dean’s cock, pulling it out between his legs. Dean expects that he’s already leaking precome over the fluffy towels, but as Castiel pumps his dick, fist squashing against his balls and then stretching his hard length, he’s so close to coming. Castiel speeds up, Dean’s breath hitches and he gasps.

“Huh—huh—huh,” Dean breathes loudly. He lets out a light whimper as Castiel thumbs his prostate and then he’s coming. He looks between his legs to see white spurts coming from him and Castiel isn’t stopping the stimulation. It’s an intense pressure on his prostate and a firm hand on his cock that doesn’t stop moving even though he’s spent. Dean arches his back with the overstimulation and still, it takes several more moments for Castiel to stop and let his now soft dick fall back down and his thumb to leave his ass.

Castiel then spends time, brushing over the backs of his thighs, touch light and making him shiver all over again. He’s worn out, he’s in a state of blissful comfort, he’s absolutely dying to stay right there on the table forever. Away from his job at a desk that causes his back to knot and his home life without anyone to have his pleasure with except for his own hand. This has been something else.

Dean doesn’t even notice when Castiel’s hands completely leave his body. It’s only Castiel’s soft, grumbly voice that pulls him with resistance back to the surface. “Sit up slowly, Dean. I have a towel here for you.” Dean complies with his instructions easily, pulling the towel from Castiel’s grasp and hiding his dick from the masseuse as if the man didn’t have his hands on him and had jacked him off just a few minutes ago.

Red-cheeked, Dean hops off the table on slightly unsteady legs, still reeling from his orgasm.

“Thanks,” Dean manages, just about, before he wraps the towel more effectively around his waist and moving out to the small room where he had left his clothes. He dresses quickly, gets his t-shirt on back to front and nearly forgets to put his boxers back on before his jeans, but he gets there eventually. He creeps back out into the reception area which is still empty, thankfully and the other masseuse isn’t there either.

The whole thing was so _expectedly professional_ , but he can’t get Castiel out of his head. Dean tells himself that it’s just the result of the mind-blowing orgasm he just received and that he’ll quickly forget about him, just like he does with his one-night-stands, but it’s hard.

Castiel comes out of the same door Dean did after he got changed, drying his hands on a few paper towels. The man smiles at him before sliding behind the till. He’s wearing a loose-fitting shirt and somewhat ghastly sandals too, but his eyes when Dean looks up to ask how much he owes, are just mesmerising. Dean needs to pay quick and get out before his orgasm-high brain does any damage to their professional relationship.

Castiel rings him up and adds in a complimentary sample bottle of the honey oil he used on Dean which makes Dean smile. Dean hands over the money and is about to leave when Castiel passes over his business card.

“I hope you enjoyed your session today, you were an exceptional client.” Dean nods along with the compliment and takes the card, reading over it quickly. It’s Castiel’s personal business card rather than one for the shop.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Would you be interested in booking a future appointment? I can offer you a discounted price on your second visit.” Castiel smiles at him, warm and gentle and Dean pretty much melts. Coming here again is going to be a bad idea.

“I’ll think about it, I have your card.” Dean explains, putting his wallet away.

"I also do home visits," Castiel says with hope in his eyes. Hope for what, Dean can’t tell, probably more business. Well, _that_ is unprofessional, Dean’s sure. Despite Dean's pleasant inside ache and post orgasm haze, he nods.

"That would be..." Dean struggles for a moment. "Um... that would be perfect, actually. Yeah. Um. Yeah," Dean backs up, knocking into the coffee table, his seemingly relaxed and chill pretence replaced with the nerves that cluttered his mind when he first came here. Yep, this was definitely going to be bad idea except his brain obviously didn’t confer with him before he nodded.

Castiel smirks at him, raising a brow at his flustering and Dean feels his cheeks heat. He can berate himself for being an idiot once he’s in the car.

*****

When Dean gets back into the car, he rests his head against the cool steering wheel. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out expecting a work email. Instead, he finds it’s from Castiel.

 

> Castiel Novak | 3:37pm | I’m free next Saturday

Dean blinks. He wasn’t expecting that to happen so quickly. He wonders if he should wait until he gets home to answer but impatience overcomes him and he’s tapping out an affirmative before he can stop himself. If he gets another orgasm like today then of course he’s on board.

*******

 

> \- Dean receives texts throughout the week from Castiel and Dean finds himself happier at work. Cas is nice to talk to generally and even better when he gets raunchy in the evening.
> 
> \- Saturday comes and what starts out as a somewhat professional massage ends up with Cas’ dick up Dean’s ass and another mind blowing orgasm.
> 
> \- It becomes regular. They fuck and Dean even gives Cas a massage to try it out. Fucks it up because he doesn’t know what he’s doing and ends up fucking Cas instead. Neither of them are sorry.
> 
> \- Dean and Cas use Cas’ massage space to fuck. Benny finds them on the pull out couch in their office in the morning.  
>  Castiel finally asks Dean out. Dean already thought they were kinda sorta dating.
> 
> \- They probably get caught by Benny a few times in their lifetime. Benny just shakes his head.
> 
> \- Benny is Cas’ best man when they get married. Sam is Dean’s. They honeymoon in the US (Cas didn’t wanna stress Dean with flying, so they drove)
> 
> \- Sam enjoys the free massages that Dean being married to a masseuse brings. He’ll never try the G-P with him... maybe Benny though ;)
> 
> \- Sam tells Dean, red faced, that he “tried it”. Dean bursts out laughing. Because he’s an asshole big brother.
> 
> \- Cas and Dean live happily every after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! 
> 
> Ending/Epilogue idea was from a few fics I've seen recently and the authors escape me (when I know I'll put it here)


End file.
